The subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized modular electronics systems. Further, the subject matter disclosed relates to a chassis for a ruggedized modular electronics system. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to a ruggedized modular radio system chassis for use in military vehicles and the like.
Many electronics systems exist for providing radio communications to and from vehicles. Such conventional electronics systems may be ruggedized for use in situations that are exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as dirty conditions, vibrational conditions, etc.
Although ruggedized electronics systems have been developed, these systems do not conventionally include options for reconfiguration of the systems via an exchange of modular components. Conventionally, ruggedized systems use a line replaceable unit(LRU), which is a sealed box containing a plurality of shop replaceable units (SRUs), which are typically electronics cards that may be inserted into the LRU when the sealed LRU is opened.
Conventionally, SINCGARS VHF frequency hopping radios have been used in military and rugged applications. SINCGARS radios are conventionally a single package system in which electronic components are fit into a ruggedized chassis. SINCGARS, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily reconfigurable with a plurality of ruggedized modular components, each having their own ruggedized package.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanical packaging system solution for electronics that use a minimum number of electronic sub-systems including a ruggedized chassis. There is also a need for a ruggedized chassis for modular electronics that performs in rugged environments including but not limited to military environments and may be fully immersed. Further still, there is a need for a ruggedized chassis for modular electronics that performs in both ground and airborne applications. Yet further still, there is a need for a ruggedized chassis which may be reconfigured with various electronic modules to provide a plurality of platform and waveform configurations. Still further, there is a need for a ruggedized chassis for modular electronics that enables flexibility and scalability and allows for multiple end configurations to be assembled with a minimum subset of electronic sub-system types. And further still, there is a need for a ruggedized chassis for modular electronics that allows for heat removal associated with the electronic sub-systems.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.
One example of the invention relates to a chassis for a ruggedized modular electronics system. The chassis includes an open support structure configured to support ruggedized electronics modules. The open support structure allows ambient airflow around the exterior of the ruggedized electronics modules. A first electrical connector is supported by the support structure and a second electrical connector is supported by the support structure. The second electrical connector is electrically coupled to the first electrical connector.
Another example of the invention relates to a chassis for a ruggedized module electronics system. The chassis includes a means for supporting a first ruggedized electronics module and a second ruggedized electronics module. The means for supporting allows ambient airflow around the exterior of the first and second ruggedized electronics modules. The chassis also includes a first means for connecting a first ruggedized electronics module to a second ruggedized electronics module. The first means is supported by the means for supporting. The chassis also includes a second means for connecting a second ruggedized electronics module to the first ruggedized electronics module. The second means for connecting is supported by the means for supporting.
Yet another example of the invention relates to a support structure for a ruggedized modular electronics system. The support structure includes a base portion, two opposing side portions extending from the base portion, and a rear portion extending from the base portion. The rear portion supports more than one electrical connector. The support structure also includes a power supply supported by the rear portion and configured to provide power to ruggedized electronics modules coupled to the electrical connectors.
Alternative examples of the invention relate to other features and combination of features as may be generally recited in the claims.